The present invention relates to an apparatus for gripping and rapidly moving an uncoiled fluid carrying hose.
Modern fire fighting technique requires fire fighters to respond to an alarm in a minimum length of time. Delays in responding could cause an exponentially higher loss of property due to fire, and, more importantly, the possibility of a loss of life. One of the main techniques used by fire fighters involves dousing the burning area with massive amounts of water, supplied either by a fire hydrant or by a water truck if a fire hydrant is not conveniently located. Typically, fire fighters transfer water from a supply source to the burning area by means of pressurized hoses. When a hose is pressurized, it becomes heavy and is even more difficult to move due to the presence of water on the outside of the hose, which acts as a lubricant. To make matters worse, while the firefighter is discharging water (i.e., the nozzle has been opened), the nozzle reaction, (which is the rearward reactive force created by the water flowing out of the nozzle at high velocity and volume) could be substantial enough to make it difficult or even dangerous to hold or move the hose while attacking the fire. During fire fighting operations, fire fighters are often required to negotiate multiple flights of stairs in darkness while moving a wet, heavy, pressurized hose, making the operation even more difficult. Weakened floor surfaces in burning buildings are also known, which can be unable to support the weight of a heavily loaded fire fighter, causing him/her to fall through often to serious injury or even death.
Several solutions to the problem of moving pressurized hoses during fire fighting operations have been proposed. One xe2x80x9chome madexe2x80x9d solution simply uses a nylon strap provided with two loops, one to surround the pressurized hose and the other for the fire fighter""s hand. The device is ineffective due to its relatively slow set up procedure and difficulty in maintaining a grasp on this anatomically unfriendly and slippery tool. Similarly and resulting in the same problems, many fire fighters simply tie a length of rope around the hose in an effort to provide a degree of control. Another attempted solution, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,730, issued to Riesselmann, is similar to the Keenan Loop, but includes parallel hose-encircling straps and utilizes hook-and-loop fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,840, issued to Hollister et al. discloses an apparatus for gripping a fluid carrying hose having a jaw sized for placement around a pressurized hose and a spring-loaded plunger attached to a T-shaped handgrip. The hose is placed within the jaw, whereupon the plunger is allowed to contact the hose, securing it in place. The Hollister et al. apparatus involves numerous moving mechanical parts that are prone to failure when the apparatus is most needed, rendering it ineffective. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,834, issued to Lancaster et al. discloses a fire hose-gripping device having a U-shaped open-ended member for receiving a fire hose. The Lancaster et al. device has a straight handle perpendicularly attached to and extending upward from the U-shaped member on an axis extending through a midpoint of the arms of the U-shaped member. The effectiveness of the Lancaster et al. device is limited due to the fire fighter having to squeeze the handle while simultaneously lifting on it. Insofar as managing and controlling hose that is discharging water, these problems are compounded by factors related to the different size of fire hose. Smaller diameter hose (1xc2xd inch to 1xc2xe inch) has been managed using all the aforementioned techniques with success limited by the shortcomings mentioned above. With larger diameter hose (e.g., 2xc2xd inch), greater dynamic forces are created, making the much heavier hose even more difficult to control. For such larger hose, several techniques have been used, from assigning two or more firefighters to control the hose with their hands, to tying the hose to a fixed object, or looping the hose on the ground and tying it to itself, sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9cKeenan Hose Loopxe2x80x9d. Unfortunately, none of these techniques are very efficient or effective when dealing with this larger hose.
What is clearly needed, therefore, is a device that is simple in construction and design, that can instantly engage a fire hose, is sturdy and massive, and is naturally grasped and carried by the fire fighter. A device that fulfills the identified needs as well as helping to arrest the fall of a heavily laden fire fighter falling through a collapsing floor would provide even greater benefits.
In a first aspect, the present invention comprises a hook defining a closed section further defining an upper section, a lower section, a longitudinal section, and an extension extending from the lower section toward the upper section, the extension and the lower section forming a cradle. The cradle defines a first distance between an inner surface of the upper section and an inner surface of the lower section. The cradle also defines a second distance between an inner surface of the longitudinal section and an inner surface of the extension. An open section of the hook defines an opening between the upper section and the extension. A handle is attached to a midpoint of the upper section of the hook.
A second aspect of the rapid attack fire hose and rescue hook of the present invention comprises a hook defining a cradle and an opening. A handle defining a grasping member is attached to the hook such that the grasping member is substantially perpendicular to and attached to the hook on a longitudinal axis extending from a center point of the cradle through a center point of the grasping member.
A third aspect of the present invention comprises a hook defining a closed section wherein the closed section defines an upper section, a lower section and a longitudinal section and an extension extending from the lower section toward the upper section. An open section between the upper section and lower section defines an opening. A handle defining a grasping member is attached to the hook such that the grasping member is substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis extending from a midpoint of the lower section to a midpoint of the upper section through a midpoint of the grasping member.